Fallen roses
by writing obsession23
Summary: Angelina is captured by bellatrix lestrange. Bill and Fred go to save her,all while keeping George,her fiance.in the dark about it.Fred and angelina also share a forbidden kiss along the way.I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Angelina bustled around the shop trying to find her traveling cloak .The shop felt kind of errie without Fred and George.

They had given her a key,given that she was there with them almost moved her search up to the top of the shop where their flat was. She was searching under Fred's bed when she heard a soft voice.

"Angie?Ange?Hunny you there?"

She knew the voice opened her bag and pulled out a mirror .She saw George's face.

"I'm glad you answered,I was getting kinda nervous."Said George with a stern look.

"Why nervous ?"She said as she propped up the mirror and kept searching.

"Lee heard that Bellatrix Lestrange was in Diagon Alley,and I hadn't heard from you today."he said.

"We'll I'll be headed home in a bit.I've lost my Gringott's key."She said as she started opening jars.

"What?Ange,just stay there tonight,I don't want you wondering,it's past eleven already."he said franticly.

"Aha!"She said pulling a key from under their couch."George,I can handle my self,and besides what would Lestange want with me any way?"she said as she tossed the key into her bag.

"Um,I don't know,lets see….oh right! Quiddtich captian to Harry Potter,Fianc`e to George Weasley,not to mention he's and order member,friend's with Hermione I need to continue?"He said rolled her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair.

"You worry too much."she said simply.

"No, I take precaution!"He said fiercely .Being that George was the more protective twin this was nothing sighed and zipped her bag open.

"I love you honey, and I cant wait to see you when you get back to London."She said as she put her mirror into her bag.

George continued to ignored him,eventually he gave up and the mirror was silent.

Angelina locked the doors and walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. She was passing Madam Middle's cafe when she saw a dark cloaked woman and man walking towards woman was very pale,her skin looked as though it were merrily stretched over her had long black hair that rippled down her lips were pursed and in her hand was a black man had silvery blond hair,his features were very pronounced,high cheek bones,and very defined black eyes.

Angelina passed them silently.

When the woman turned around and stared at Angelina's back as she kept both went after her.

Angelina could hear foot steps behind turned and saw no one,she turned back around to see that they were standing in front of her,starring.

"Hello,"said the woman in a very fake smiled,her teeth white as bone."Are you familiar with that joke shop back there?"She asked?

"N….No."said realized who the woman was finally,Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No?what about the Weasley owners?"She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know ."said Angelina as she tried to walk away.

The blonde haired man stepped in front of her quickly.

"Well I guess we will have to make you remember."

At the Burrow.

Fred and Ginny were playing Exploding snap on the couch,Ginny clearly winning with all the noise she was making.

Harry,Ron ,and Hermione were eating cream puffs at the kitchen counter when Bill and Flur walked in.

"We're home!" said Bill as he ruffled Ron's hair. Mrs Weasley showed them to the family room and took their coats.

The burrow was always so full during Christmas,all that was missing was Percy.

Charlie and George were immersed in a chess game when Bill plopped down beside them.

"You know you can take his queen and have a straight shot at his king right there."said Bill as he pointed to Charlie's Bishop.

"Check mate!"said Charlie ,high fiveing Bill.

"wow,such brotherly love Bill,"said Chuckled.

"Speaking of love,where's yours?"asked rolled his eyes.

"She's at home,she didn't want to come this year because of team is practicing during the holidays."said George.

"That sounds horrid,I didn't think professional quidditch was that grueling."said Charlie as he grabbed a butterbeer.

"yeah,but she loves it."said George as he got up from his seat.

After Dinner everyone turned to bed,The twins going back to their childhood bedrooms.

"goodnight mate."Said George as he sprawled out on his bed.

"Night."Said Fred.

A couple hours past when Fred heard a tap on the looked over to see if George had stirred.

Fred opened the window to a black owl,the bird dropped the letter and flew back opened the letter opened itself and a woman's voice whispered.

_We have your little "Angie" Hand over Potter and you can have you,you have 24 to Malfoy Manor,she has already suffered the Cuciatious curse,and if you don't come she will be handed over to Greyback._

It said before it ripped it self to jumped from his bed and ran to Bill's room as quietly as he was tangled around Fluer,who was fatly asleep.

"Get up!"Whispered Fred as Bill got up groggily. They walked down stares and began to talk.

"We aren't sure they have her,it could be a trap,we cant just blunder off to the Malfoy's and we shouldn't even tell George for one thing."said Bill.

"Tell me what?"asked George as he walked into the sitting room.

"Ang!"started Fred before Bill covered his 's ears turned bright red and his eyes were furious.

"What?"said George as he began sighs and looked down.

"Fred received a letter a couple hours ago saying if we didn't come to Malfoy manner with Harry in 24 hours,they were handing her to greenback."said Bill sadly.

George's breathing sped up and he put his head into his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Malfoy Manor.

Angelina sat on the cold cement of the dungeon ,how she missed George and wished she'd listen to him. Her hair was matted and her jeans were torn.

She wiped the tears from her face as she thought about she ever going to see him again?Would she be one of the first to die in this war? or tortured ,like so many before her?

She heard the large heavy dungeon door creak open. Bellatrix appeared in the door way with Lucious Malfoy.

She was so deranged looking, her slightly pink lips were the only things colorful about pulled out her wand and pointed it at sighed and stared at her,and suddenly she heaved in another breath.

"Crusio!"

Angelina quivered in pain,vivid nightmares came back to day George left Hogwarts,the night's they bicycle being stolen as a child,getting hit with a bat on the quidditch in the Hale and rain storm.

Everything that had ever caused her emotional or physical pain was darting through her head.

"Ah, that's Darling, are you ready to tell us the where about's of your friends?"Asked Bellatrix as she lifted the curse.

Angelina sighed and sat up on the dungeon glared a Bellatrix and stood upright.

"You aren't getting a damn thing out of me!"She pushed Bellatrix aside.

"Crusio!"

Angelina fell to the floor in agony,hopefully this would stop soon…..

Bill packed his sneakoscope and began waiting for Fred in the living Fred's out burt of the night before,they were able to obliterate George's memory of it.

"You know,it's kinda hard to keep this a secret if he sees you walking around with a back pack."mused Fred

"Any better ideas?"snapped Bill.

"Well actually,I do."Fred pulled his side satchel to his front and shook sounded like a cargo hold.

"Extendable charm."said George with a smile.

"Brilliant,grab the tent will you? we have a ways to walk."said Bill as he grabbed his wand.

Fred picked up the little box that held the tent and they began for the door.

"Why don't we appellate?"asked Fred.

"We don't want anyone chasing back out past magic so we're gonna apperate in the village."said Groaned,th village was a good walk from here.

They had started out the door when they heard the sound of pages turning.

George sat on the side of the house reading a book.

"Bill,Fred,where are you going?It's about dinner time."said George with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing out here?"asked Fred.

"I'm waiting for Angie's letter back,it should've been here by now."said George ,looking towards the sky.

"Oh, and I wanted a few things from the village,we'll be back soon."Fred said.

"Oh,okay can I tag al-"started George.

"No! what if Angie's letter comes back? she'll be upset if you don't write back fast enough."stammered Fred.

"If you didn't want me to go it's alright"chuckled George."I'll see you when you get back."he added.

Fred and Bill started towards the there was a dirt road leading there,other wise it would be hard to reach.

Suddenly Bill detoured off the road into the wheat stalks.

"What are you doing?"asked Fred,following Bill.

"If we appellate deeper into the stalks the average person wounding be able to keep up with us if they grabbed us while apperateing."said Bill.

"Ah."said George as they continued through the stalks.

It was now dark and the lights of the village were coming into view.

"Okay,we'll appellate from here."said Bill.

"Finally."sighed Fred as he drew his both suddenly felt the pull of apperateing and landed in some dark alleyway.

"Where are we?"asked Fred

"Same block as Malfoy Manor,here"said Bill handing him a small clasped bottle.

"What's this?" asked Fred starring at the purple slime within it.

"Poyjuice potion."said Bill downing his own.

"Who am I?"asked Fred.

"Stan Shunpike."said Bill in a suddenly deeper voice.

"Who are you?"asked Fred.

"Fenir Greyback."said Bill in a loathing tone.

Fred downed the slime and felt the weird bulgeings of the change.

"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Fred as they walked to the Gates of the Mansion.

"We supposedly have the "where abbots" of Harry Potter"said Bill."He's in Wales with Dumbeldore on a mission."added Bill as they entered the gate.

"If you have to use your wand,don't be afraid to curse if you have to."said Bill in a stern tone.

The entered the large Oak doors to a rather large sitting room. The celling was atlas twenty feet high. The walls were painted the deepest navy Blue possible and over the fireplace was a large Malfoy tapestry.

"How may I help you sir?"asked a rather scared looking maid.

"I would like to speak to one of the Dark Lord's servants if you will." said Bill.

The little maid nodded and scurried off the south hall.

"You sure we can make this work?"asked Fred.

Bill heard foot steps someone up the hall in which the maid disappeared,followed by voices.

"Cissy please,when have you ever grown a conscience?" said Bellatrix as she appeared followed by Nacrcissa,and Lucious Malfoy.

"Greyback,what a surprise."said Bellatrix.

"The pleasure is mine ."said Bill and a little bow.

"Black,please. and Who is this foul creature."she said in a sniffing tone.

"Stan Shunpike, he is my most recent rem…. creation."said creepy as it was Fred had to admit, Bill wore the Greyback fasade perfectly.

"I'm glad to be of service my lady."said Fred with a grim smile.

"What news have you brought me?" asked Bellatrix as she fiddled her wand through a curl of her long black hair.

"Harry Potter,he was found in Wales,with Dumbeldore. On a 'mission' they call it." said Bill.

"Mission?the dark Lord will be glad of this good just acquired good news ourselves."she said smiling at Lucious.

"Where did you get this information Greyback?"asked Bellatrix.

"The Leaky Couldron."said they heard a loud shrieking.

Fred bit hi lip,Bill stomped his foot to shake him out of it.

Bill inhaled the air in a passionate sort of way.

"Young Girl is it?"he asked in a lustful voice

Bellatrix smiled."The Dark Lord won't deny you the girl Greyback,just keep her in one piece so she can give us a few words before we get rid of her."

"Thank you mistress."said Bill.

The maid led them both to a dark Hall.

"Here are the second cell."said the maid before she waddled off.

They both hurried down the stairs to the was curled into a hair was matted,her robes torn,eyes blood shot and bag underneath .she looked the total picture of Dispare.

She stirred a bit upon seeing them and let out a shriek.

"No please no!"she screamed

Fred put his hand to her mouth.

"It's Bill and are here to rescue you." he informed her.

she gasped and put her arms around his neck.

They suddenly heard footsteps down the stares."Intruders!"Bellowed the maid pointing to them.

Death Eaters streamed into the cell.

"Ruducto!" shouted Fred

"My wand."said Angelina.

"Accio wand!"bellowed Fred as Bill shouted spells and jinxes.

The wand floated to Fred and he handed it to Angelina.

"Avada Kedavara!"shouted Fred as a Death Eater tried to grab him.

"Disapperate!"shouted Grabbed Fred. She was too weak to Disapperate herself.

They found themselves in a lush green forest.

"Where are we?" asked Fred

"Forest of Relon. In Ireland." said Bill.

"Why Ireland and why here?" asked Fred.

"We had a family vacation here when Mum was Pregnant with you and George." said Bill.

"I guess we better get the tent out eh? I'll set up some protection charms." added Bill.


End file.
